


The KyouMami Queen Rosso

by Winterlilith



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Meme Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: "Imagine walking in a woods where everything is chaos."





	The KyouMami Queen Rosso

Imagine walking in a woods where everything is chaos.  
Things in your nightmares exist. Things of Myths and Legends. Aesthetic Faries, Artist of many talents, The occasional oddball shouting meme’s over and over.

You stumble upon a castle that is not too big but not too small either. Red and Yellow stained glass windows the old stone with moss look. A few flower gardens mark off sections in front of the castle as red foxes seem to walk back and forth as if working as the caretakers. You walk up the path to the door wondering what on earth would a place like this have. 

Curiosity over takes you and you knock on the hard wooden door. A few minutes pass. The door slowly creaks open and there stands the KyouMami Queen Rosso in her pajamas her crown on her head lopsided. She says not a word and lets you in. You wander around looking at the many decorations on the walls. Images of Kyouko and Mami line hallways. The occasional figma or nendoroid placed here and there. You discover other rooms much different then what you first saw in the beginning.

The kitchen, which has several recipes of food that would make anyone moan at how tasty they could be. The library, where the ancient texts of Madoka Magica Manga are encased in glass and only available by inserting a key to retrieve them. The bathroom, where instead of necessities the walls are covered in shitposts. Several other odds and ends rooms you find most of different interests of other Anime or Girlish like things.Even a Rainbow room for the gays to live in. 

Finally you find the throne room. Where Queen Rosso sits with her laptop and a drink of some kind sitting on a table next to the throne. From the smell of it is probably got something alcoholic inside. You approach Rosso and tell her how much you like this or that about the castle. She smiles and says her thanks she did everything by herself. You ask if there is anything else to see. Rosso mentions enjoying the aesthetic gardens where flowers grow and the red foxes tend to them. However she mentions not to go to the West Wing of the castle for that is off limits to everyone sides her.

It takes you a few days but your dying to know what is in the West Wing. Surely Queen Rosso would not catch you since she’s so busy sitting on her throne yelling at god knows who to behave and stop acting like children.

You sneak your way past some foxes before finding the West Wing. To be honest you think this is some sort of cliche nod to the story Beauty and the Beast what with it being the West Wing and all. You make your way down a hall that has no decorations no nothing but bare stone walls. You stumble upon a door. You push it open and step inside the room. To your surprise there is nothing inside besides a box sitting on a shabby looking table and a door to the left. You walk over to the box wondering what exactly could it be that Rosso would warn you about. You jump when the door starts to rattle to the left. Whatever’s inside sounds terrifyingly and makes your skin crawl. You decide not to open THAT door just yet. Placing your hands on the boxes lid you open it. Pulling the lid away you stare inside. You freeze when you hear a click of a musket gun behind you. You quickly turn around to the the KyouMami Queen standing there with a musket like Mami Tomoe would use. Aimed and ready to fire at you. You plead forgiveness saying you were just curious. Queen Rosso smirks and says ‘'They all got Curious”. Your shaking now terrified. You really got yourself into a mess this time. The pull of the trigger and the sound of the musket go off is all you hear.

When you come to conscious you are back in the woods. A Uganda Knuckles asking '‘Du You Kno De Wae” You wonder if it was all a dream. If it all happened. Your unharmed but the fear is still with you. You move on through the woods til you find another place to explore but all the while wondering what the KyouMami Queen had done.

Queen Rosso sighs and recovers the lid to the box the door no longer rattling. Blowing smoke from the musket she sets it on her shoulder with a look of sadness and annoyance.  
“ They never listen.” she murmurs. 

“You just had to get curious and come looking for the KyouMami porn didn’t you”

You unfollow the KyouMami Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shenanigan story on how I go about people unfollowing me on tumblr. Nothing of animosity just light humor for anyone who knows me (Rosso). Mostly it's just to poke fun nothing more.


End file.
